A lady’s protégé
by doddle
Summary: for a single summer the two childhood friends Darcy and Elizabeth promise to meet in the future. now grown, they meet again, but at the edge of her sword. what went wrong and how do they cope with old feelings that start to grow.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello, this is my very first fic so be gentle. I've had this idea floating in my head after reading a group of fanfics so I've started to put it all down.

* * *

**A lady's protégé**

Chapter 1

Have you as a child, ever had a friend that you loved but you knew that is didn't fit any meaning or reason, just that you that it fit perfectly, and held with all your heart.

Well. I have a story for you of some such children. For most children, the difference in age of eight and fourteen can be the greatest singularity and highest annoyance, but, with a little luck, they over came such an evil and be came close friend for that warm summer.

They are simply called, Elizabeth and Darcy.

Thus, we find ourselves in a little clearing in a golden forest, when the leaves turn to their end and lose their lush green colour that a painter could envy. And so we see a little girl with beautiful brown eyes, walking along the worn path.

Being careful of her petticoat, as she would be forever forced inside and to help her silly mama if she dirtied it, she called her dear friend. 'Darcy! Darcy where are you!?'

'I'm not mere 3 feet away from you little Miss Elizabeth' said the dark haired boy walking towards her.

Pouting, she replied 'Do you always insist on being as late as a snail? I've been looking you for the last half hour'

'I apologize for your trouble but I had a package from town and could not leave the manor until I had it.' He replied feeling a little embarrassed of being compared to a snail.

'Well, you're here now so come along' she said boldly. A child of 8 years can know very little outside their family, and can be very bold without the delicacy needed when addressing people.

Soon after a mere 10 minutes of walking, they cam upon a beautiful lake covered all types of lily pads and plants with the occasional fish swimming to the surface in the hope of food. On the lake there was a group of small islands cover in trees with a large majestic oak tree living on the middle and largest island. The rim of the lake sloped quickly to the deep, with roots, branches and greenery falling into the clear waters. With the sun low in the sky, it reflected perfectly on the partly still water of the lake.

They walked to a little wooden plank that was strong and sturdy and both sat at the end, being careful not as to fall in, and looked across the lake.

After a moments silence, the girl took out two small candles and said 'I hope you have brought the paper'

'Of course.' He replied taking out the carefully rolled item and showed it to her.

Together, they folded the paper to form a small boat and placed the two small candles in it. Carefully as not to burn themselves or the paper, they light the candles and placed it front of them.

Tucking her knees under her chin and looking into the two small flames. 'You promise not to forget then?' she said 'you promise to write to me, that we'll meet again?'

'Yes, of course' he said smiling, taking out a small red box with gold edging. 'And to prove that truth, I have this to give to you' handing her to box.

With excited hands, she opened the box and gasped. The box revealed the most handsome necklace and locket she had ever seen. A small gold locket engraved with vines and flowers, with roses, her favourite flower, hung on a simple chain that showed the locket's charm off well.

'It's beautiful Darcy!' she exclaimed smiling to her friend.

'You like it then?' he asked eagerly.

'Of course! Of course I do, but I can't keep this Darcy. I could never hope to own such a necklace!' she replied gazing back down at the locket.

'Yes you can. Look in inside' he simply told her, ignoring her endeavours to return the locket,

On opening the locket and seeing inside, gave another gasp from the girl. Within the locket was an engraving:

_Our promise_

_E.B & F.D_

On the other side of the locket was a beautiful group of tiny diamonds and rubies set into the shape of a rose carried on a boat

'You cannot truly wish me to have it, it's too beautiful for me' putting to the locket back into its little box.

'little Miss Elizabeth, you may tell me a hundred reason for you not to accept my gift but I will not hear one word out of ten because it is for only you, my little friend.' He said smiling.

'If you insist I must take it, then I must take it.' She replied signing dramatically which drew a small laugh from her companion.

'Ha! I feared I was in for a battle almost as fierce as when you where told to ride on Nelly, just to make you keep it!'

Pouting she said 'That horse is quite fiendish you know. I did not want to break my neck!'

'Quite right too! Come come, lets us finish so I may return you home before dark.'

Nodding happily, she tucked the box safely into her pocket and slowly placed the boat onto the water. Gently pushing the little boat forward, they both promise to meet again in the future and watch it move across the water with its candles flickering in the wind but never going out.

'I'll miss you Darcy'

'And I you little Miss Elizabeth' he said smiling down at her. 'Now we must return for your parents must be worried' helping her up.

'Not mama because baby Lydia has been talking these past 2 days and mama has no heart for anything else.'

'But what of your papa? Will he not be worried?'

'Oh!' she gasped 'I didn't think of poor papa!'

'Well then' he said walking away 'let's be on our way or shall I have the last of Betsy's famous ginger cake?'

'Not if I beat you first!!' she ran off laughing.

Joining in his friend amusement, he soon ran after her.

Neither of them looked back at the little boat just floating on the waters, both just happy to run and feel the joy of being together. Neither knew what was planned for them in the near and distant future. They could only hope that their promise is fulfilled and their friendship renewed …

… But such hope can never go perfectly

* * *

Well well well that's the end of my very first fanfic. 

1,161 words chapter 1

Please click that review button, you know you want to. I promise to answer to every review I get

Tasha


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not update as soon as I promised, this chapter took more time and thought then I anticipated.

* * *

**A lady's protégé**

Chapter 2

So these children's laughter turned to the breeze. And time pasts on.

People growing old and growing up watched life with each long year. Fashions, sensibilities and kings changed but society did not. The women of feathers and lace walking street would chat of husbands, of daughters and wealthy young gentlemen. Those husbands would talk of wives and of sport, leaving the stupidity of gossip to their wives. Young women, now grown, would dance at parties, dress in fine cloths and be merry. They were taught to catch a wealthy husband and not to know any other happiness.

Not _all_ young women of course believed it. And to be frank, hardly any had a simple enough life to live by it. It is always to be found, that in life, it throws certain obstacles in our path to test us, to see if our worth in life is true and good. It gives us hardships for us to labour under and to shape us.

Such tests seemed to be a constant friend and companion to a singular young woman called Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Through out life she was blessed with caring friends and family, who she laughed and enjoyed company with. Her father Mr Bennet was always kind, and out of five sisters, she was by far his favourite. But she was also tested by society and the need for enlightenment. At a younger age then most, she felt that she needed to learn about the world and how to live in it. She would spend countless hours with her farther reading in their humble library, absorbing every needed detail until her farther was pressed to buy more for her amusement and self understanding. She devoted many lonely hours on learning the great many needed accomplishments for a young woman of good society; she learnt the piano, to sew and to speak French. Though she did not have any governess or any teacher of the language, she had books. She would sit by the fire in the kitchens, reading and speaking French to the maids, who in turn would test their little miss, happy to see her smile when she got it right.

As the second eldest she would help her eldest sister Jane, teach their other younger sisters when they desired to be taught. Jane was always kind, gentle, thinking nothing existed that was evil and cruel, and by far the most beautiful out of the five sisters. Elizabeth's younger sisters however could sometime never by compared, Mary held little beauty so strived for accomplishment, and kitty followed the youngest and silliest sister Lydia where ever she went. They giggled and laughed everywhere, dressing their little dolls with dreams of dances and laughter.

For several years it passed this way for Elizabeth until she reached her thirteenth year. On a cold and bitter day generally forcing society to remain indoors, one acquaintance of long standing and long separation called upon Bennet family bearing sad news to the eldest member of the family Mr Bennet. It's was with a sad face, that the widowed lady Donovan gave news that one of Mr Bennet's oldest friends, lord Donovan, had passed away in the winter from a terrible flu.

Mr Bennet and Lord Donovan meet as young men in one of London's many gentlemen clubs, though from separate spheres of gentry, they became fast friends with a common enthusiasm for books and though neither of them dress unhandsomely, a common detest for the extremes of fashions. After the end of the London season, they both returned to their respective homes, Mr Bennet to Longbourn and Lord Donovan to Weatherby hall. Although neither liked the habit of writing, they both wrote to each other steadily over the years.

Lord Donovan married first, to a Miss Vanstone, a woman of beauty, knowledge and a passion for life. Mr Bennet married next to a Miss Gardiner, and though not as fortunate as his friend, she girl with a pleasant face and smile, happy to be in society. At the birth of Mr's Bennet second daughter, Elizabeth, lord and lady Donovan became the godparents of little Elizabeth. They were all too happy to receive the honour of being Elizabeth's godparents, for sadly, they were unable to have any children of their own.

When the Bennet family meet Lady Clarissa Donovan of Weatherby hall it was clear to see that she was a woman of style and sense; she had a face that would have been very handsome in her youth, with dark eyes rivalling those eyes of the Ton's beauties. They held a mystery and wisdom that shone through, hiding and revealing secrets not meant for the world to know, and tell those that would understand.

At was safe to say that the Bennet's where happy to let there renewed friend stay and she was only too happy to get better well acquainted with some members of the family. Of particular interest was her godchild Elizabeth. What Lady Donovan saw in Elizabeth she liked, there was a lot about the child that reminded her of her own short youth and childhood, and seeing that the child was eager to be taught and the potential to be a charming and distinguished young woman, she set about plans for the girl to return home with her to Weatherby Hall. Her ladyship wanted to help Elizabeth grow into the beautiful young woman she was destined to be, for she knew that her connections and help would be more then the Bennet's could sadly give her.

The youth of Lady Donovan life in society was normal to a degree but was also partly hidden in silence and mystery. She had grown up in a proper, polite English family but in the elegance and grace of France until the age of fourteen when she moved back to London. She came out in to society in style and elegance; she held many accomplishments, she played the piano forte, the harp, she could sing better then most, as well as being able to speak, read and write French, German, and Spanish.

She also held skills that was not of the norm and were thought of as nothing but a legend. She was once the Dame DelaRapière.

The Dame DelaRapière was a legend and a tradition past down that was originally from France, where it then moved to England, losing none of its charm and cryptic and baffling truth. Society would whispered the name ''_Dame DelaRapière_'', of a woman who held beauty in the palm of her hand, a women of charm, taste and elegance, with a tongue sharper then the sword she could wield better then any man. Everyone would wish to know the secret of her, Men would dream of catching her and women would dream of being her.

Lady Donovan was the fourth in her line to hold its name with pride and it was time that society knew the Dame DelaRapière again, but now she was old and tired, and she had little energy to hold that name once more. Elizabeth however was luckily not old and tired; she was young, beautiful, accomplished and held a unique spark, every thing that was the Dame DelaRapière was and needed. When her dear ladyship told her the story of the Dame DelaRapière, she knew it was destiny, she knew what she had to do to prove herself.

She was to be the next and London's society, in the plainest words, won't know what hit it.

* * *

1,373 words chapter 2 

-

Thank you so much for the reviews, I only ever expected to get as many as 2 if I was lucky, so thank you all and gingerbread men all round.

Please note that Weatherby is a place in one of Thomas Hardy's many books and is actually a hill fort that exists in Dorset in the south of England where Thomas Hardy lived and grow up. Goggle 'Wetherby castle' and it'll give you all the information you would never need ;)

Again, I promise to answer to every review I get

Tasha


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update, but I had little time to actually write.

I did finally get a general plot written and the characters with their purpose in the story. I also put together some of my drawings of Elizabeth as she would sort of look like at different stages in the story, which can be found at my deviantArt page. there is a link to the page on my account here.**

* * *

**

A lady's protégé 

Chapter 3

Over time, three years had passed with a cold winter breeze. Over those three years, Elizabeth had grown more beautiful and more knowledgeable. Her skills of the harp and piano forte were pleasing and well performed; her language was becoming and well spoken. As to her other more secretive skills, well, for the few that knew of her skills with the sword, all acknowledged they where far more advanced then even they could have ever hoped for. Dear Elizabeth was well on the road of becoming a unique young woman, one that with a head held high could carry the name of the Dame DelaRapière.

Each Christmas and for 3 weeks in summer, Elizabeth would vist her family. She missed her father and dear sister Jane the most. Her mother and other sisters seemed to have no care for her so she gave what was expected of a daughter and sister.

Even so, she cherished her family and each of these visits. She would walk on old path ways that she knew and loved so very well, sketching every detail of the shapes of the leaves. In the evenings she would play with her sister and read with Mr Bennet in the library, she remembered with a sad sort of smile the people she loved and lived with in this little county. Even with such happiness in this one little place, she very much enjoyed living with her dear lady Donovan, she had a life when she would learn new and exciting things each day.

With the sound of galloping hooves and creaking timbers, our dear Elizabeth laid back happy but exasperated, and breathed a long held in sigh. On the most recent of trips to her home in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth found that certain things concerning her family rather fatiguing. On the returning party to Weatherby hall, Elizabeth didn't know how to feel on such an occasion.

''what fills your thoughts my Lizzy?''

''I should be saddened by my leaving but I must confess that I am rather relived. You know I do believe my darling youngest sisters become sillier every time I vist! I daresay that they will be well renowned tail chasers in time! Perhaps they do so for my father's amusement!''

''Now now my child, you will do well to remember that they are your sisters and that you must hold some sort of loyalty toward them. Blood is thicker then water and who are we loyal to if not our family? They are… lively children but please be kinder in your thoughts of them Lizzy, you do them injustice. ''

''Oh, well I am sorry and what I said was rude of me, but that doesn't hide the fact anymore then it does. You well know that my father does not do anything to check their ways; they are for sure to become something bad.''

''well,'' The aged woman sighed, ''I say that if you are so greatly worried about your sisters prospects, that you should voice your concern to your father about the matter. That is all _I_ will say on it.''

''ma'am, I mean no injury to them. I will cohere to your words and I will mention it to father when next I write.'' Then turning to her dear teacher and friend sitting next to her said, ''now I beg of you, do tell me what great surprise you have for me when I turn sixteen on Friday week.''

Laughing gently she replied, '' now now! I am greatly sworn to keep this surprise secret and I will keep my word. On this I will say is that I dare say that you will improve yourself greatly with these gifts.''

''oh my dear Lady Donovan, will you not give me more to guess this mystery with?''

''no I will not my child. It will just add to my own amusement, and of course yours, for you _try_ and solve this mystery as you so perfectly put it'' smiling happily to her young protégé, Lizzy could do nothing but give her ladyship a quick kiss on the cheek and remain quiet on the subject. Her ladyship had told Lizzy of this great surprise when they where with the Bennets' after dinner, and since that moment she had tried to solve it, she had at first questioned her ladyship and then her dear father to such a point that they almost revealed the surprise, but to Lizzy's disappointment, this mystery remained as such, as a mystery.

* * *

896 words chapter 3 

My sincerest apologises if this chapter was long expected and short in length. I haven't the time at this moment to continue this chapter as I hoped; it will wait till next time.

A thank you to everyone that reviewed it really does mean a lot to me that the story is being enjoyed, now that just means more people get to shoot me if I get it wrong.

Please review, I promise to reply to each one.

Tasha


	4. Chapter 4

A lady's protégé

My sincerest apologies to you all concerning the late update but I will give no excuse as that is silly as it all really done, although being locked out of my work doesn't help! I will endeavour to update more frequently, and to improve my skills as a writer.

I dearly from the bottom of my heart hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**A lady's protégé**

Chapter 4

It indeed a truly amazing feat that Elizabeth had the self control that both her youngest sisters greatly lacked. Neither did she wine of the struggles and cruelties of her life nor did she throw a tantrum that would send a house hold as larger as the kings into chaos. Even at the tender age of sixteen, she acted like the little lady she was, will all the superior teachings, sense and intelligence of a well-behaved young women, she plotted and schemed like the best of them, with her mind set as to what was needed to be done even before the carriage had reached the first inn on the road home. Elizabeth's plan was simple and easy to put into effect, but to her mind the most effective with the sure count of success. It sadly did not however, occur in Elizabeth's young mind that in her Ladyship's much superior and experienced mind, that Lady Donovan had indeed already expect such behaviour from her young protégé and had already acted thus was needed.

Soon they came upon the county of jagged cliffs, pebble beaches with crashing waves, and air more clear then the northern winds.

Weatherby Hall is set in the calm and beautiful county of Dorsetshire. it may be said that it is not the finest residence that the warmer south of England can exhibited, it does not play host to ghosts' in the haunted tutor home of Athelhampton House, it does not have a wide open lands and woods bound in a stone wall like the mysterious manor with it's grand gates, the 5 legged stone stag perched on top with pride. Yes, I dare say it is a very handsome house and well set in the land. It is not only a display of wealth and power; it was, and still is to this day, first and for most, a home. A home for the family of Donovan for the past 300 years. The first lord Donovan received the land as well as his Lordship from the king, for a heroic deed in some great and bloody battle that is proudly written in the dusty and worn pages of the library, hidden in some old, odd looking book nobody cares for any more. It is a story that many of the family tell to small restless children, around a warm blazing fire in the dark of night or in the rages of a thundering storm.

The house it self is set on the flat land of the valley between two slow sloping hill that gradually open out to the land and sea below, the house is in the happy prospect that the hills on both sides force the sea winds over the top of the house. the south facing chambers of the house is given a spectacular view of the winter's raging force of the sea and the gentle waves of the summer sun. The house is in a style neither gaudy or uninspiring, but simple and elegant, a large sturdy building that seems almost part of the land, that it fits and belongs.

It is a house that all the surrounding family look upon with envy as well as the pride of have such a house in the neighbourhood, they mimic each carving, furnishing and blade of grass. They are very well aware that they are bless with good fortune with such a friendly acquaintance and noble patrons as the Donovan family. They have always been a blood line of kind, sensible people of good character.

Stopping on their journey only for a light luncheon and a change of horses at a favourite inn, they soon arrived home at Weatherby Hall.

As politely and lady like as possible, Elizabeth sprang from the carriage with her Ladyship soon after her. The admirable Head Butler called Mr Stevens and the smiley countenance of Miss Blake house keeper as well as the senior staff where all standing on the gravel entrance of the house to welcome back the mistress of the house. All bowing and curtseying to the ladies, Elizabeth came forward and greeted admirable Stevens and smiling Miss Blake.

''Good afternoon Mr Stevens, good afternoon smiling Miss Blake.'' curtseying to both in turn with a warm smile. ''Yes, good afternoon to you both.'' smiled lady Donovan.

''welcome back your Ladyship, Miss Elizabeth'' said Stevens. Then turning to her Ladyship ''I hope you had a pleasant journey your Ladyship. ''

she walked up the steps in to the house as she replied, ''yes, we were lucky to have a clear cool day for our journey, did we not Elizabeth? '' turning to Elizabeth.

''oh yes! '' smiled Elizabeth in reply. By this time they were removing their bonnets, gloves and other travelling garments in the wide hall. ''now Elizabeth, if you lay down for a moment to refresh from the journey of course, then I think it wise that you practice a little on the harp for a hour or two. You've have not had the chance these past weeks since the Bennet's do not have one.''

''yes of course your Ladyship.'' said Elizabeth then turning to the stares. she stopped and turned on the first step then called out too her mentor and inspiration. Her Ladyship who had been talking to Stevens and Miss Blake about some matters of the house, turned to Elizabeth with a questioning expression. ''yes my child?'' Elizabeth seemed to hesitate, head was laid slightly to the side, a small smile on her lips which was seen with a little delight in it. Looking to the side and back if she had figured something out she simply said ''forgive me, it is nothing of importance'' turning she glided up up the stairs. The little show on her face wholly assumed Lady Donovan, as was clear from the small kind of smirk that are only used by any respectful scheming ladies. She herself then soon left for her rooms to refresh before seeing to business and to the house.

* * *

Search high and low she did, listen to the servant's gossip and tales she did, even once hid in the curtains she did!

but no! Nothing!

Not a single whisper of a clue or a sign to the mystery, it was all too ridiculous to be believed and Elizabeth was rather put out by the fact. It had been a good two weeks since returning home and Elizabeth had search every room of the house, even to where all the good silver is locked away. It was to her simplest luck as to when Elizabeth was walking along the south corridor before dinner that night, she musing as to another possible explanation or location, when came upon some hushed and quietened voices. One of the voices, she knew, was of her Ladyship, Lady Donovan, but the other, a gentleman from the tone, was a voice she was not familiar with. Carefully walking towards the door opened ajar, she leaned in to get a better understanding of the words spoken. What she hear was thus;

'' Do you think she suspects at all Clarissa? '' said the gentlemen.

''No no, not at all. Why? how could she know? '' replied the lady. '' she does not know of the hidden pathways and rooms in this house. ''

''ah of course, of course.'' sighed the gentlemen then laughing out loud, ''I do suppose that one would not go simply looking for a hidden door in the library!''

Laughing in reply, her Ladyship said ''no no, dear Lizzy does simple detests the heavy volumes of Charles Benningson, his ideals of a cold, rigid female as the proper lady are too much for her I'm afraid, although I have as much opinion as to agree with her. Well. A day it will be when she finds herself looking on too it pages. Now let me call for some tea before dinner. ''

Elizabeth had never know such luck in the world and she would for sure make the most of her new advantage. Quietly tip toeing away so as not to be heard, she continued on her way to her room and dress. What to do? what to do? She had half a feeling to go to library this moment and look for her clue but she knew that it would rise suspicion in Lady Donovan and thus loosing her the new advanced she possessed. she would have to work under the cover of night, she thought, suddenly becoming accelerated at the thought of it all. Yes, then tonight, when everyone had retired to their beds, she would go to the library and seek her prize.

At dinner, she had one small satiation of learning to whom the mystery gentleman was. His name was Mr Edward Roberts and was a very good friend of both the late lord Donovan and Lady Donovan, a man of a comfortable height, neither to small to be looked down on but not to tall as to feel intimated by him, his face was aged but not ill favoured, with a warm countenance. She was soon to learn also he was a lecturer and master at the University of Cambridge, and a welcomed face among the young and old gentlemen of the institute. Born from a family of lower high class society, he was favoured with the wealthier relatives of his family, they supported him in his education and by his own high intelligence and happy face, he quickly rose up that ranked to that of educator and friend to many. Knowing he lot in life could not rise any higher and being happy in it, he stayed in his position taking over many of the institutes failing clubs and rising them to new highest.

To Elizabeth's mind, the diner, and relatively the whole evening, did not hasten to it's to it end as fast as she had vainly hoped. Although she had not to share tea with lady Donovan and Mr Roberts, as they wished for a private conversation of business away from her ears, she was obliged to play on the harp for a full hour after tea. She could not avoid such a scheme as the harp wanting to be played in questioned, was in such a place, that it was heard in the whole west wing of the house, the same wing that two persons were having tea. After playing to the requested time, she moved to retire to her room early on cause of a light headache only of need of a good nights sleep. After successfully moving to her rooms, she dressed into her large night gown, bade her maid good night, and all she had to do was to wait until the house was asleep, but for her to remain other wise. she had may a teasure to find that night and she couldn't wait to see what prize there would be.

Elizabeth waited in the light of a single candle with a merry and impish smile on her face.

* * *

please review, and kindly if possible.

I know I'm a bad updater but I really do work hard for the story doing notes, researching, drawings, extra ''pre-story'' story for you so you know the history of it better, I can't post something I'm not happy with either, I've seen a lot of midnights getting suck writing and fixing my works and stories.

Music: primarily Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Dorsetshire is the older name for the county of Dorset in the south of England

Also, I'm going to say sorry before hand, I don't do internet/text talk. I'm English, I read, write, and speak English, not what seems to me a bunch of random letters grouped together. Again sorry.


End file.
